1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to textiles, and more particularly to a process for producing cotton fabric and fabric blends having various water-resistant, stain-resistant, anti-odor, antibacterial, and antifungal characteristics and useful clothing and/or undergarment articles produced therefrom.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of cotton in fabric materials is well known. Cotton has been spun, woven, and dyed for centuries and is widely available. Cotton fabric, however, has an affinity for absorbing water and usually absorbs water and other liquids immediately upon contact. While water absorption may be a desirable characteristic for cotton fabric in certain applications, it is quite an undesirable characteristic in others. Cotton fabric is commonly used to produce undergarments and articles of clothing.
Urinary incontinence is the loss of bladder control or the leakage of urine, and is a very common condition afflicting older people. Statistics indicate that as many as 5 in 10 people over the age of 65 suffer from incontinence. It is a condition that ranges from mild leakage to uncontrollable and embarrassing wetting. Urinary incontinence is a major health problem because it can lead to disability and dependency. As a result, undergarment products have become available to provide discrete, comfortable protection for persons suffering from urinary incontinence.
Accordingly there exists a need for a water-resistant cotton fabric for use in producing fabric products such as undergarments and the like.
In addition, there exists a need for a cotton fabric impregnated with antifungal and antibacterial compounds to preserve hygienic freshness.
The present invention provides a process for producing a water-resistant fabric from cotton and clothing and undergarment articles produced therefrom. In an alternate embodiment, the present invention further provides cotton fabric treated with antibacterial and/or antifungal compounds, and anti-odor compounds.
In a preferred embodiment, there is disclosed a process for producing hydrophobic (e.g. water-resistant) cotton fabric via a multi-step manufacturing process that results in a fabric that retains its hydrophobic characteristics even after numerous machine washing. Cotton fabric manufactured according to the process disclosed herein is suitable for use in various applications wherein a hydrophobic cotton material is desired, such as clothing, undergarments, incontinence products, underarm cotton shields, bedding products such as mattress pads and covers, diapers, apparel and lingerie items, furniture coverings and fabric, curtains, gloves, footwear, headwear, tents, sleeping bags, lab coats, etc.
In an alternate embodiment the present invention further contemplates a process for producing hydrophobic cotton fabric impregnated with antimicrobials, such as antibacterial, anti-odor, and antifungal substances. Cotton fabric having antimicrobial characteristics may be used to produce a wide variety of personal undergarments and the like and functions to inhibit the growth of odor-causing bacteria, fungi, molds and mildew. As a result, the fabric possesses a characteristic that does not mask odors, but instead, works on preventing the actual causes of odors. The fabric further promotes hygiene by reducing the number of germs that can be transmitted and further by reducing the potential for allergic responses.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a process for producing water-resistant cotton fabric techniques. The present invention further contemplates producing stain-resistant fabric using similar techniques.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide useful articles such as undergarments, bedding products, and other personal products fabricated from water-resistant cotton fabric.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide non-woven articles produced in accordance with the process disclosed herein such that the articles possess water-resistant and anti-microbial characteristics.
In accordance with these and other objects that will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described.